Timey Wimey One-Shots
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about Doctor Who. Some are sweet, some are sad, others are just plain ridiculous. Will be all about the Doctors from the ninth on, and if they have romance will be RosexDoctor. Hope you enjoy!
1. Did I Mention

**A/N: Yes this story is girly and cliché. But you know what? I'm writing it anyway. 'Cause it won't get out of my head. I'm trying to accomplish a goal too…Read the note at the end of this to see if I managed it.**

**On another note, I'd like to mention a site I've created. I'll be mentioning it in the next few chapters I post. Its purpose is to help authors who don't get much recognition and to get everyone feedback so they can all grow as writers. It would be very helpful if you'd take a look! theauthorexchange . freeforums index . php Just take out the spaces, I apologize for having to do that.**

She'd said no.

Not that she was the first one to say no. Plenty had before. But he really hadn't thought she'd be one of them.

She was a…strange one, this Rose Tyler. One of the reasons he'd asked her to come with him. She was brave, and kind, and intelligent and just a bit odd.

_Rather like me_, he thought with a wry grin.

He sighed then and pushed her out of his mind. She'd said no and that was that. No getting around it. He needed a distraction. Some mystery or disaster he could get involved in and forget the recent events.

A bit detached, he walked around the console and set the controls to random. With luck, he'd end up somewhere he'd never been and at the very least get to learn about the races there.

The TARDIS landed without much jostling for once, and with another sigh he stepped out and surveyed the area.

Wherever it was he'd landed it was a _busy_ place, all sorts of different people and species rushing about to who knows where. Everyone was bustling about, talking loudly to each other in order to be heard over the rest of the crowd. Frowning, the Doctor rose up on his toes to see over the mob, wondering what they were all rushing this way and that to get to.

Shops. Dozens and dozens of shops, and vendors, and kiosks, and all sorts of salesmen standing about and trying to persuade passerby to peruse their wares.

He was on Proteus Nine.

He huffed irritably. This was _not_ the kind of place he'd wanted to go. The planet was essentially nothing but a tourist trap, there for the sole purpose of making money off of useless trinkets. The Doctor shook his head, deciding he'd pick a planet on his own this time when something caught his eye.

There was a man standing not far from him, positively _staring_ at him. He might have ignored it – some people were bound to notice a blue box suddenly appearing in the middle of town – if not for the expression on his face. It was a strange mix of surprise, excitement and…recognition? Perhaps he knew the man from somewhere? He was a tall, skinny sort of bloke in a pinstriped suit with hair that seemed to be defying gravity somehow. He couldn't recall ever having met him.

He gave the man a nod of acknowledgement, and again turned to the TARDIS, hoping that would be the end of it, but he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see the man standing beside him with an odd grin on his face.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, and hesitantly asked "…Can I help you?"

"Ah, no, actually, but apparently I can help you."

Incredulous, the Doctor looked at him for another moment before saying "Really? How's that?"

The man rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets, seeming to enjoy himself quite a bit. "Well you see, I happen to know where you've just come from, and where you need to go now."

The Doctor folded his arms, suspicion growing. "And just how do you know that?"

The man's grin widened. "That's not really important. Weeell, I guess it's sort of important. Very important really, though you won't remember that it's important for a while. Until right now actually. Ooh, I had quite a frown back then. You were getting pretty irritated with me if I remember right. Wanted me to get to the point…Oh yes, my point is, you need to get back to London."

The Doctor blinked at him, processing the information. The man had quite a gob.

"Why would I go back to – remember? You remember this?" he asked, a theory dawning. "Are you…?"

"Ah, that doesn't really matter, you'll forget all about it in a few minutes."

"I'll have to repress this memory then?"

"Of course. Don't want any paradoxes happening. Not that I can really see how one would end up cropping up here but -"

The Doctor held up a hand, cutting him off before he could go off on another tangent. "Why do I need to go back to London?"

"Oh! Yes, well, you need to ask Rose to come with you of course."

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "I already asked her. She said no."

"Yep," the strange man – a future him? – said simply, popping the 'p.'

"…You're suggesting I ask her again? I don't ask twice. She already said no once, why should I ask again?"

The tall man glanced over his shoulder and stepped aside, allowing the Doctor to see past him. He peered into the crowd for a moment, wondering what he was supposed to be looking at when his eyebrows rose a fraction.

There, at a stall not far off, laughing at something a vendor had said, was Rose Tyler.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, then turned back to the man. "She says yes?"

"Yep," the man repeated.

"…How long has it been? For you?"

"Uhh," the man tugged on his ear, deliberating. "'Bout a year and half? Therabouts."

The Doctor looked back at Rose, silent for a while. "Why do I go back if I forget all of this?"

The man grinned again. "Well there's something you forgot to mention to her."

"Oh?"

"You'll remember once you get there. Just go in, set the controls to London, just after you left and repress the memory. It'll work out from there.

The Doctor sighed, then straightened his shoulders and turned back to the TARDIS, opening the door.

"Well, uh…Nice meeting you. Guess I'll be seeing you around."

The man just grinned and watched as he entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. Once inside he rushed to the console, trying not to smile at his luck. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd grown quite fond of that human in the few hours he'd known her. He was excited to know she'd be coming with him. Once the TARDIS was in flight he closed his eyes, closing away the memories of the last few minutes into a box that wouldn't unlock for about a year and a half apparently.

The Doctor opened his eyes, and wondered why the TARDIS hadn't taken off yet. Hadn't he set the controls to random? He took a glance at the monitor and sighed when he saw he was in that same alleyway in London. He hadn't moved an inch from that spot. The screen flickered and he could see Rose looking back at the TARDIS. He frowned, wondering why his ship would show him that last look – was she rubbing his failure in? – when a thought occurred to him.

There was something he'd forgotten to mention to her. He wasn't sure it would change her decision on going with him, but well…he was still here, might as well tell her while he could. He rushed over to open the door and leaned out.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

**A/N: Woohoo, I did it! Okay, so usually when I write I have this irrational fear that someone will be standing behind me laughing at what I write, so I always have a blanket or sheet covering me and the laptop and it gets reeeeeaaaally hot. But I didn't do it at all this time! Though I wanted to. Woohoo, meaningless goals accomplished!**

**Anyway, stick around for more silly oneshots, love you all! Review if you liked please!**


	2. When Did it Happen

**A/N: So this one's gonna be sad and sappy. If it helps, the next one will be…weird, silly, and funny. Anyway. Tenth Doctor thinking on the past with Rose.**

******On another note, I'd like to mention a site I've created. I'll be mentioning it in the next few chapters I post. Its purpose is to help authors who don't get much recognition and to get everyone feedback so they can all grow as writers. It would be very helpful if you'd take a look! theauthorexchange . freeforums index . php Just take out the spaces, I apologize for having to do that.**

He isn't sure when exactly it is he fell in love with her.

It isn't as if he woke up one day and decided he would love this little jeopardy-friendly human of his. In fact, if he'd had any choice in it, he'd never have fallen in love with her in the first place. It caused him nothing but problems, and it wasn't as if they could have any kind of future together.

But it had to have happened at some point, because he was in deep now, whether he wanted to be or not. He would have thought he'd remember such a moment, but for the life of him he couldn't recall when it had happened.

It was before Krop Tor, of that he was certain. He'd been in love with her for some time by then, and it had been obvious how she felt for longer. That _was_ however, when he realized just how far his love for her went, down in the pit. Lowering down into the darkness, she was the main thing on his mind, and his conversation with Ida had partly been an attempt to distract himself from his worry for her. And down with the beast, he'd known that the most important thing was to kill the creature, and only one thing had made him hesitate – Rose.

But more than that, his love and belief in her was what had made him go through with it.

So no, it had definitely been before that. He supposed it might have happened when they were in the parallel universe. She'd not even hesitated to walk into a veritable den of Cybermen to save her parents, and much as he'd disapproved, he had to admit he'd been impressed.

But no, just earlier that day, when she'd wanted to go see them, and all she'd had to do was smile at him to get him to agree. He recalled thinking to himself _she's lucky I love her, or that never would have worked._ Completely false, he was sure, but the point was he'd already known by then. He might have thought it in passing, but he'd been well and truly in love with her by then.

He'd like to say it had been on the Game Station, when she had nearly given her life to save him, looked in to the heart of the TARDIS and become the Bad Wolf, but he knew that wasn't it. That was though, he admitted, when he'd _realized_ he was in love with her. Or stopped fighting it in any case. How could he have continued to pretend after she'd done something like that for him?

Perhaps it was when they were in London, in 1941. When they'd met Jack and, for once, everyone lived, he remembered with a grin. She'd gotten him to dance, and, much as he was loathe to admit it, he'd been jealous of Jack. But no, he didn't really think that was it. He'd already had a rather…possessive feeling over Rose by then.

Could it have been in the museum in Utah? When she hadn't run fast enough, the first thing she'd said was that it wasn't his fault. Rather than thinking about the fact that she was surely about to die, she'd been worried about him. And then later, when she'd gone with the Dalek so it could feel the sunlight, and she'd made him realize that he was about stoop to it's level, making him drop the gun he was holding.

But it still didn't feel right. It had been before that.

In the morgue, in Cardiff maybe? Both of them facing death – literally – once again, and she'd again told him that it wasn't his fault. She'd reminded him that they were together, and they wouldn't go without a fight. And all he could think was how glad he was that he'd met her, and asked her a second time to go with him.

He'd been meaning to tell her that for some time though. That wasn't exactly how he'd pictured the conversation happening of course, but in a way he was glad that he'd gotten to skip the awkward atmosphere. He'd been in love with her before then?

How long had it been there then? How long had he felt that way about such a small, magnificent little human?

When she'd finally agreed to go with him? When she'd refused saying she needed to watch over Mickey? When she'd saved him from the Nestene Consciousness?

When he'd took her hand and said "run?"

Maybe it really had been from the very first moment. Maybe it had been at some other, random instance down the line. Maybe he'd never know when he fell in love with her.

But he'd always know right when his heart broke.

When she'd been standing there in front of him, seemingly so close, on that beach, her face stained with tears, and he was finally about to tell her what he'd been resisting telling her for two years…

And he ran out of time.

He'd have laughed at the irony if it hadn't hurt so much.

The Doctor stared for a few more moments at the blank space where her image had been before turning blankly to the console, detachedly pressing in coordinates to who-knew where.

He isn't sure when exactly it is he fell in love with her.

He isn't sure when he'll be able to fall out of love either.

**A/N: Oh my God so dorky. But still. Hope you like it!**

**Two chapters in one night. What has happened to me.**


	3. Fangirl's Desire

**A/N: Warning. This chapter may not be good for your sanity.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor blinked as the image of Rose, far away in another universe suddenly faded away, cutting him off mid-sentence.

For a moment or there he stood there, coming to grips with the fact that that…was it. The end. Rose was gone.

He finally turned towards the console but stopped when he saw something.

There was a woman in the TARDIS.

And no. It wasn't Donna. This is a fanfic, some weird shit is gonna happen.

She was a young girl, maybe eighteen, and she did not look happy. The Doctor stared at her, only able to say "…What?"

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

"Or I guess the director's an idiot."

"What?"

"Well I say nay!" the girl rose her arm above her head with a fierce expression. "On behalf of fangirls everywhere, I hereby take control of this show! And I will change it to suit our will!"

And suddenly the TARDIS was gone and they were at Bad Wolf Bay, Rose still standing there crying, though she now wore an incredulous look. "Doctor?"

And still all he could say was "What?!"

"Well don't just stand there," the strange girl said. "Get her, would you?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked while the Doctor began looking back and forth to the two of them, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." She waved her arm and the three of them were back in the TARDIS. "Now. You two are gonna travel all over the universe and shit and Rose is immortal now for whatever reason 'cause that's the way me and the other fangirls want it and that's the way it will be dammit. Fuck what Steven Moffat says. Oh by the way Rose, all of your family is in this universe so can be happy or whatever. See ya later." And she disappeared.

And Rose and the Doctor lived forever and got married and had a million billion babies.

The End.

**A/N: I don't even know.**


	4. I Have Loved

**A/N: Once again, silliness. Very short. I promise I'll get to the next chapter of AL, just busy with schoolwork! Hope you all enjoy this.**

I have loved greatly in my lifetime.

I have loved a love so pure it nearly brought me to my knees and I wept often at it's beauty.

I have loved a love so powerful it took my breath away and tore my heart into pieces.

I have loved someone with the strength of a thousand suns.

I have loved someone in a way no one else could ever understand.

But as much as I have loved, as wonderful and terrible as this love was…

I have never loved anyone as much as I did when the Doctor began reciting lines from the Lion King after he regenerated.

Dear fucking Lord.

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY.**


End file.
